Is He Insane
by Black Shadow Night
Summary: he never told any one but the three who are most likely to believe him, lest they think him insane, him meeting someone from a different world in his dreams. Harry/Legolas pairing. On Hold TILL I THINK OF MORE IDEAS SORRY.
1. his dreams

**Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or lord of the rings**

People would think him insane if he told them of the dreams he had of the person from another world and the conversations they had. Harry understood that his friend in the dream world couldn't be their all the time, he was in a group working to their enemy's lands to get to a mountain to destroy something. His friend didn't tell him everything and Harry understood that as he himself was in the middle of a war and he didn't tell him everything either. They both knew that they were both in a war well that he was in a war and it was just a matter of time before the war in Harrys world that was quiet for fourteen years would start again soon different wars, different people, and different weapons but a war all the same they both new one could die before they were physically in the same world together for now they were as content as they could be they knew a little about each other, but Harry didn't speak about his relatives except to say that he did not like them. He promised I will tell you some day but not yet and his friend was fine with that but it made him wonder what happened to make him not talk about them. For now though he told harry about his home and life in Mirkwood. If they were both honest they stopped being just friends a while back in the year they had been spending their dreams together they had developed feelings for each other but they don't touch, for they both know that if they do both will wake up abruptly.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Legolas "Sirius has come to the conclusion someone is trying to kill me" he announced Legolas looks up sharply "what!" he replied sharply. "You know the wizard game that was restarted this year between my school and two others I told you about?" "Yeah" well the names were drawn at diner today and instead of there being three champions there were four. Except that with the age line that my headmaster put around the Goblet of Fire that name shouldn't of even been able to be entered into the tournament. Now on top of that someone had to trick the Goblet of Fire into thinking that there were four schools instead of three." Legolas looked at him "did your god father say all that?" "No" harry replied "some of it was our new defense against the dark arts teacher and he is a retired aruor so he is supposed to think through things like that" at Legolas's confused look he explained "an aruor is someone who worked for the ministry they hunt down dark wizards and people who break the law, and they bring them to the ministry for trial." "Ok so he is used to finding out plots like that?" " yeah I guess you could say so though everyone calls him paranoid I don't think he is though he does seem a little crazy." Legolas looked at him with a mixture of feelings in his face two of which were love and pride as he said with complete confidence that what he was saying was the truth "if they think you'll die then they don't know what you've done the past three years you'll survive Harry because it's you" harry looked up and smiled "you really think so Legolas?" "I know so, I'll see you again Harry I have to take over watch now" they rose at the same time as Harry replied "I'll see you soon Legolas" and with that they both woke up.

Harry woke with a start and looked at the time and groaned it was 6 in the morning. He fell back asleep for another hour as it was a Saturday. When he woke an hour later he dreaded going down to the dining hall for breakfast but when he exited the common room he found Hermione with a napkin and toast in her hand with she promptly gave him. She explained that she knew he probably wouldn't want to go to the dining hall so she brought him breakfast and she suggested that they could walk around the pond while he ate and talk. As they talked she told him why she thought that Ron was mad and avoiding him it was because he the youngest boy in the family was always in his brothers shadows and then he was the famous Harry Potters friend and that he was in Harrys shadow all the time though she knew harry didn't the time but he was all the same she said Ron knew it to but he was still jealous all the same.

On Monday Hagrid told harry basically the same thing but that still didn't help his problem.


	2. His story and discoveries

**Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or lord of the rings**

**Sorry for the long wait I have school and track and district meet is coming up like just TWO days awa so I've been busy. So I apologise for the long wait but I warn you I don't know when I will be able to add more. On that happy note **

** Let the chapter begin enjoy!**

* * *

He was in the air trying to get the dragon to come up to get her away from the eggs so that he could get the golden egg. There the horntail had come up off the ground away from the eggs, he dived dodged a bout of fire but wasn't quick enough to dodge the tail completely, and got a cut on his shoulder, but he continued and got away with the egg before he sustained further injury. The students went wild as he landed just coming out of his adrenaline rushed state where it was only him and his broom in the air and the dragon. He went over to land next to professors McGonagall, Moody, and Hagrid. They congratulated him and professor McGonagall told him to go to the medical tent.

He lay in bed thinking about the day, after Ron had seen harry preform the first task he realized Harry was telling the truth. Then he remembered what Dumbledore said later after dinner when he had sent harry a message through Hedwig so as not to arouse suspicion that he was trying to help Harry in the tournament. _**"Harry my boy your hear good, good, so are you going to tell your friend what is happening" he had said upon Harrys arrival in his office "of course professor I have been telling him what has been going on here and listening to what is going on there, he can't tell me everything because you never know who is watching even in the dream world." Harry stated as if he wouldn't think of not talking to Legolas. "So ya'll are still seeing each other in the dream world then?" he questioned "of course professor, now can I go I have a letter to Sirius to finish so I can send it in the morning and then go to sleep" he replied in a tired voice "of course Harry you must be tired after the first task and you have that egg to figure out, good night Harry." He replied turning to some papers on his desk "Good night professor" Harry said over his shoulder as he was walking out the door. **_He smiled as sleep over took him and he slipped into the dream realm that only three people in his world knew he went to one of course was Sirius his godfather, Sirius's mate and a friend of Harrys Remus Lupin the third of course was Harrys school headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry you're here! I was starting to get worried, you're usually here first." Legolas exclaimed as Harry appeared in the dream world "I am sorry I worried you my love but I had to talk to the head master after dinner because he wanted to speak to me and see if I was still seeing you in my dreams and then I had to finish a letter to Sirius, but what made me late was that I could not get to sleep easily my mind kept replaying the events of the day in my head" Harry explained quickly Legolas's face softened as Harry spoke and when he replied his voice was gentle and soft " you have nothing to be sorry for mel-me I have only been here for a few minutes myself.(love) Now tell me about your day." He said with a smile Harry looked up with a smile on his face as he countered "I will only if you promise to tell me about yours" he grinned as he replied " of course, but I warn you it is not pleasant and will be long since it has been a while in my world since I last saw you here" Harry didn't seem to care that it would be long or unpleasant, but he was digesting that last bit of information and Legolas figured that out when Harry spoke " interesting your world seems to fly faster in comparison to mine then because it has been the usual three nights since I saw you" Legolas looked thought full "interesting now that I think about it I usually go at least a week before I saw you here again but I never put much thought to it I just knew which nights to expect you and which to not I guess I always thought it as natural" he mused " your right it is natural weren't worlds the time is bound to be different we didn't know how much different the timing between the two worlds was now we have a rough estimate" Harry said " now do you want to hear my tale of the day or not?" he questioned " "I do" Legolas answered instantly more alert ready to hear everything his mel-me said. Harry smiled and instantly started telling him everything that happened from breakfast to the task with the dragon it took a while because he couldn't help but describe every move he did and the reason behind it to Legolas, all the way to his talk with Dumbledore. Legolas smiled as he listened happy that his mel-me was alive and safe for now any way. "Now tell me about your weak, from what you said earlier it sounds eventful. "Harry woke him from the thoughts he was in after his story. Legolas looked up "of course Harry"

"Gandalf we can't keep going it'll be the death of the Hobbits we have to turn back!" exclaimed Borimir as he picked Frodo up out of a nest of snow "Here pass it around, just one mouthful each" Gandalf passed them a golden flask " mirivor from Rivendell Lord Elrond gave it to me." "Gandalf even if the storm lets up we won't be able to go forward it'll probably just start back up again!" the snow let up the next morning and they made their way back down the mountain and on to the plains. It was just before dark when they got onto the plains and made camp Aragorn and Gandalf were talking after a few minutes they came back. "Well is there another way to where we are going" asked Merry Aragorn looked at Gandalf and replied "there is another way I was against it at first, for it is a dark way." "What way is that?" Asked Pippin it was Gandalf who answered "Moria." Borimir instantly protests saying that's it dangerous, the Hobbits blanch even they had heard of Moria. Aragorn sighs and states forlornly that they had followed him almost to their deaths so now he will follow Gandalf. "What of the Gap of Rohan we could go that way." Suggests Borimir Gandalf looks at him "with Suaromon's treachery the gap of Rohan is closed to you if you go with the ring for it is too close to Sarouman." he stated grimly " we only have one choice to go through Moria or turn back. Let Frodo decide all eyes turned to Frodo he thought for a moment then spoke " I want to go back but I cannot do so without feeling like I have failed. Gandalf will get answers easier in the morning after we have slept." he stated "Oh how the wind howls!" he cried it was silent for a while the Aragorn leapt up and cried out " How the wind howls! those are Warg howls on the wind!" every one jumped up "do I need wait for morning now?" Gandalf shouted "How far to the mines? "Borimir asked quickly "not far Gandalf answered "not far not to far."

* * *

**_short time laps_**

"fly you fools!" Gandalf order right before he fell. Aragorn lead them out the gate cutting down the orc cheiftan who tried standing in his way. When they paused for rest the hobbits finnaly let there grief over come them. After a few minutes rest Aragorn spoke "Legolas, Gimli help the Hobbits we need to continue." Borimir got angry then and yelled let them grieve, they need to grieve." "They will have time later to greive, but these hills will be crawling with orcs by night fall and we need to be as far away from here then as we can." When everyone was up they ran, they reached the edge of the woods at nightfall.

* * *

"So we are now in the beautiful woods of Lothlorien." Legolas skilled softly and looked at his mate "what are you staring at that made you look like fish out of water?" He questioned softly so as not to startle him Harry looked at him in disbelief and awnserd just as softly " you really don't see what you just did?" Legolas raised an eyebrow and "what did I just do?" He questioned Harry luahged softly "while you were talking, for some reason I can't explain I looked at the ground and saw the sedans you were descriding like I was looking at it from your point of view." Harry grined "it was kind of cool, but weird all the same." And Legolas had to agree " it is time for me to wake mel-me, until next time." Legolas said as they both stood reluctant to leave the other "till nexrpt time my love, till next time" he agreed. As they both faded from the dream world they smiled at each other " think of me till next time and I will think of you every day as well." Harry spoke "and I you" was the love filled reply he got right before they both woke in there seperate worlds.


End file.
